The Judge's Game
by cla62
Summary: "The first thing she became aware of when she woke up was that she could not remember falling asleep. The second was the sharp pain on her left temple and the dull ache on her entire body. And the third was that she was stuck inside a cage" The team gets taken by an unknown man who forces them to play a twisted game that has the potential to break even the bravest of them all.
1. Let The Game Begin

**Hey guys! I've been writing a lot lately and have more than a few stories on the work and thought why not start sharing another one? So, here we go. Also, this story is nothing like my other, lighter one. Things will get dark here so if you're easily trigged by violence, gore, rape, torture… I'd advise you to stay away. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters ;)**

1\. Let the Game Begin

The first thing she became aware of when she woke up was that she could not remember falling asleep. The second was the sharp pain on her left temple and the dull ache on her entire body.

Slowly she tried to open her eyes, feature that proved to be not as simple as she thought. She blinked several times before her eyes remained open and struggled to adjust to the poorly lightened room around her. And that was when she realized she was laying on a hard, dirty floor.

She could hear sounds, far away, repetitive noises that sounded oddly familiar. It took her a moment to realize that the repetitive noise was actually her name and the voices who kept repeating it were the voice of two of her teammates and closest friends.

Pulling herself up with her elbows she was suddenly overwhelmed with pain, burning fire on her stomach and the terrifying realization that she was inside of an unfamiliar room, surrounded by thick metal bars. She was stuck inside a cage.

Panic and adrenalin shot through her veins and she was on her feet in less than a second, running towards the bars. She grabbed them and used all her strength to try and free herself. All it did was intensify the pain that she now recognized that was actually coming from her ribs. She cried out.

"JJ! JJ! JJ, stop it! Stop it right now!"

_Hotch. _Her wide blue eyes darted around the small room, searching for the familiar voice until they settled on the far right side of her cage. There, standing by the bars, locked in yet another cage was her boss and much to her distress, an unmoving body on the floor of who she immediately recognized as Spencer Reid.

Finally getting her bearings and regaining her focus, the blonde took another look around and that was when she found out two things; just like on the right side of her cage, on the left side was another that held an distressed Derek Morgan and a silent David Rossi and also, she was not alone in her own confinements.

"Oh, God! Emily!" She ran back to the very back of the cage, where was a wall instead of bars, and all but fell onto her knees besides her fallen friend. She urgently looked for a pulse and left out a loud sigh of relief when she found it.

"Jayje!" Morgan called and finally got her attention. Her scared eyes met his and he tried to look as calm as he possible could "Are you okay?"

"I… I think so… My head is throbbing a little and I think I have a bruised, possible broken rib, but other than that…" She took a breath and looked down at her best friend, tears burning in her eyes "Is she okay? What about Spence, is he okay?"

"We think so" Hotch was the one who answered instead "We believe they gave us something but it should wear off anytime now; the rest of us came around all at the same time, they should be waking up soon as well"

"The-they? Who's they? Where are we?" The blonde cried, gently brushing Emily's bangs from her forehead to take a look at a nasty looking cut on her brow "What the hell happened?"

"We were in a car accident, remember?"

"_Hotch look out!" Spencer's scream was the last thing she heard before everything started to spin around._

"I… I think so? Why… Why…"

"Some jerk left a spike strip in the middle of the road" Morgan growled.

"What?"

"It wasn't an accident at all" Said Rossi's somber voice.

"_Jen?" Her eyes burned as she tried to open them. She could hear a struggle happening around her, but couldn't wrap her brain around it. She felt a hand clinging to her long sleeve, tugging restlessly at it._

"_What the… What the fuck? What… Dude, what are… What…" Morgan's voice began to fade away. She thought she could hear Hotch, and maybe Rossi from far away, but she wasn't sure. In front of her, she saw something – someone – being pulled from the middle seat of the car._

"_Spen… Spence?" She stuttered, recognizing the stunned doctor looking around on the seat in front of her. She blinked, everything went dark for a moment._

_A burning pain on her neck brought her back and the hand tugging her arm was even more frenetic. She could no longer hear the men, just the weak voice of her best friend still trying to be firm and threatening._

"_Let her go! Don't… Don't touch her! Don't… Jen!" She barely felt rough hands pulling her out of the SUV, forcing the hand gripping on her sleeve to let go. The bright light outside blinded her. She tried to look back, listening to screaming and struggling. Her head was spinning and the world started to go dark._

_She saw Morgan's unconscious body thrown in the back of a van next to what could have been either Hotch or Rossi. She thought she felt her hands being tied behind her back and the last thing she felt was the impact of her body as it was thrown next to her friends._

"… Do we have any idea of where we are? Or who took us?" Somewhere during the others' conversation, where they tried to put everything together using the memories each one had, nobody noticed their youngest member coming back to life. JJ thought she heard a collective sigh of relieve.

"Hey, Reid" Hotch, his cage or cellmate – whatever you want to call it – gave his agent a rare smile, reaching out and helping the genius to sit up "How are you feeling?"

"I suppose I could be worse" The doctor mentally checked his entire body, asserting his injuries "… A few cuts and bruises, a bit of a headache… I think that's about it"

"Thank god" JJ breathed.

"And to answer your question" Rossi started "So far only two of us got a good look on their faces and none can recognize any. As in where we are, I'm positive we're in an underground room, possible a residential basement"

"Nobody remained awake while they transported us here and we have no way to know how long we've been out for" Hotch ran a hand through his hair "So we also have no way to predict out location"

"I can't hear anything from above, though, which probably means we are not in the city" Morgan commented "We'd be able to hear something otherwise, at least cars passing by"

The group when silent for a long time after that, none of them knowing what to say, all of them too stuck in their own thoughts.

They were starting to get really concerned for their unconscious teammate when a small groan was followed by a loud gasp from the blonde. She leaned down, trying to block the light from her friend's eyes as she started to try blinking.

"Oh, god, Em! Thank God!" JJ cried out in joy and grabbed Emily's hand before she could touch the gash on her forehead. The brunette groaned again and finally managed to open her eyes.

"Hmm… Jen? What's…"

A loud slamming noise made the entire team flinch. Eyes flew forwards and three figures walked inside the room.

The first man was tall, strong, bald and dark while the second was even taller, equally strong and blonde with green eyes. Both men carried big guns and their face showed no emotion.

They stopped walking just as they reached the middle of the room, right in front of the cages and the third man stood in the middle of them.

He was shorter, average weight, pale skin, brown hair and dark eyes. Different from the other two, he carried no gun in his hands, only a simple handgun in his hip but his expression was what sent chills down JJ's body.

He was smiling. A big, excited, maniac smile.

He took the time to look at every one of his prisoners, studying them.

Hotch stood by the edge of his cage, holding onto the bars and sending his best glare towards the men. Reid stood slightly behind him to his right, his eyes drifting around, silently studying the men. JJ had also stood up and had placed herself directly in front of her still dazed friend, her hand on her shoulder trying to keep her from standing up and she looked ahead, no expression on her face. Emily had managed to sit herself up and was overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness and pain. She would have tried to fight through it and get to her feet if it wasn't the blonde's hand on her shoulder. She glared ahead none less. Morgan was also by the edge of his cage, holding onto the bars and looking infuriated, enough for terrorize anyone in any other circumstance and Rossi stood with his arms crossed, much like Reid trying to silently read their captors, his face giving nothing up.

The man seemed satisfied by his observations and he clapped once loudly. His smile widened.

"They are perfect!"

"Who the _hell _are you?" Morgan growled in rage. The man seemed unfazed.

"Well, Agent Morgan, my name doesn't matter right now. All you need to know is that you shall call me Judge. And those are two of my friends, Monster" He nodded towards the dark man and them to the other "and Beast"

"Fitting" Emily groaned under her breath. At this point she had used JJ's hand to pull herself up and was struggling not to sway on her feet, standing beside her friend.

"Well, not that the introductions are out of the way" Another clap "Let's let the game begin"

**Gimme your thoughts! Want me to continue? Is someone interested in read this one? Let me know ;)**


	2. I Won't Do It

**Oh, jeez! This fandom is amazing or what? Thank you very much for your feedback, you guys put a smile on my face and give me fuel to keep writing like mad! Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Trigger warning: violence and gore (?)**

**Disclaimer: Well, thankfully for the characters I do not own them or Criminal Minds ;)**

The agents looked around each other with different faces of curiosity, rage and fright to what was about to come. They watched the blonde man – Beast – walk towards a closet on a far left wall and pull out a box. Rossi got a glimpse of other things inside the closet before it was locked back up and didn't like what he saw.

Morgan was the one to voice what was going through all of their heads.

"Game? What game? What the fuck is going on?"

"Patience, Agent" 'The Judge' said calmly, directing the other man – Monster – to drag a small table from the other side to where they stood. Once the table was set and the box was put on top of it he looked up at his wary prisoners or participants. He smiled. "Agent Hotchner, as the team leader I feel that it would be fair for you to pick our first participants"

"What?"

"You heard me, Agent, please pick one of your subordinates" When the leader refused to say anything The Judge rolled his eyes at their lack of collaboration. Well, that would change soon enough "Alright, alright, since you refuse to, I'll go first. Agent Morgan" The man in question glared draggers at him "Why don't you come out of there? Oh, and before you even think of doing anything stupid…" The sound of the safety of a gun being pulled off brought everyone's attention to Rossi. Monster had his gun aimed to his head while Beast was starting to unlock the cage to let Morgan out "… And just in case that's not enough of threat to you, there's cameras all around this room, see?"

Of course they had already seen the cameras. They had studied every single inch of that room with their eyes.

"A friend of mine is watching them. If they see anything, anything at all suspicious or that is not supposed to happen, all they have to do is press a little bottom"

"And then what happens?" JJ couldn't help herself. Chills ran down her spine at the smile he sent her way.

"Then I guess we'll find out for how long you can hold your breath, dear" His eyes pointedly landed on the air exit. Hotch tensed up as they all watched Morgan slowly walk out his cage. Monster quickly locked the cage and leaded him to stand in one side of the table.

The Judge looked at his first participant from head to toe and felt almost giddily with excitement. He looked back to the leader and raised an eyebrow.

"Still not talking? Or would rather comply and choose the other participant for me, oh and, of course, you cannot choose yourself"

Hotch was in a loss of what to do. He didn't know which option was worst; let this crazy maniac choose another of his teammates to do God knows what or choose one himself, send someone else to an unknown fate.

The Judge quickly took it out of his hands with a roll of his eyes "Agent Prentiss, would you please be so kind and step out for a minute?"

JJ felt her blood run cold. Whatever was about to happen, whatever this crazy man was planning to do, her friend was still much too dazed from just woken up from a unknown drug's induced sleep and, by the looks of it, had also gotten herself a contusion. Her arm shot out without her consent and grabbed the brunette's arm when she took the first step forwards.

"Jen…"

"She's hurt" JJ spoke up, a dangerous look on her bright blue eyes "She might have a contusion"

"Oh, but isn't it too bad?" The Judge mocked. Morgan had to restrain himself not to jump on the man and the muscles on Reid's jaw kept flexing as his fingers fidget "Agent Hotchner over here had a chance to choose, but he didn't. So I did" Beast's shotgun was suddenly aimed to the blonde's head and Monster was starting to unlock their cage "… Besides, it's not like it would make a difference anyway. Everyone has their turn in each round, no one is sitting anything out, now Agent Jareau, I'd advise you to comply or your friend may pay the price"

The blonde's eyes filled with tears. She looked up to her friend and found dark orbs staring right back at her. She took a deep breath, blinked her tears away and let go of her arm, trying to convey with her eyes everything her words could never do.

Emily obediently walked to the opposite side from Morgan on the table and the two locked eyes. Being partners for so long, they had learned to read each other better than almost anyone and the little nod Morgan sent Emily's way said everything. They were together in this.

"Alright!" The Judge exclaimed and held out his hands, palms up and one little white stone in each one "Underneath those stones there's a painted spot, each of one color; one red and one blue. Pick your fate, Agents"

The due exchanged another look and Morgan gestured for Prentiss to choose first. She did and grabbed the one closer to her. Morgan took the other and both checked the color underneath.

Red for Prentiss. Blue for Morgan.

The Judge squealed in delight.

"This is going to be so fun! Agent Morgan, you got the blue stone so now you get to reach inside the box" He pointed to said box on the table "And grab a card"

Everyone watched on with their nerves on all high. Reid was at this point rocking back and forth on his feet restlessly, Rossi was clenching his jaw, JJ kept biting her nails and Hotch kept balling up his fists.

Morgan hesitantly put his hand inside the box through a circular hole on its side and felt around the many cards inside. He finally grabbed one and pulled his hand back but did nothing further. Just stood there, card in hand, glaring at The Judge without as much as a glance towards said card. The insane man bounced on his feet.

"What are you waiting for? Read it!"

Morgan's eyes wandered around the room once more, stopping when they met nervous dark eyes staring back at him. It was the most emotion he had ever seen his partner to show on a dangerous situation. He took a deep breath and looked down.

"5 whips?" He read the card out loud and frowned in confusion. From inside their cages, Rossi and Reid went white. The Judge squealed and ran off towards the closet. The due felt rough hands grabbing them around their shoulders and fought against it while being dragged a few steps forwards, even closer to the cages.

Monster let go of Morgan while Beast turned Emily around and kept holding her by the upper arms, her back facing her partner. Morgan had barely a second to process what was going to happen when a leather whip was thrust into his hands. It was heavy and thick; a hit from it no doubt would hurt like hell. He looked up at the insane man, realization fully drowning on him as his caged friends began to loudly protest.

"No!" Morgan spoke in a firm voice filled with hot, blinding rage. There was no way he could do something like this to his partner, he just couldn't "I won't fucking do it! You can do whatever you want with me, but I won't do it!"

"Derek…" Emily's voice cracked slightly but the man took one step back, throwing the whip on the floor.

"I won't do it!"

"You won't huh?" The Judge tasked, as if disappointed. Then she shrugged "Alright then. If you can't do it, then I won't force you"

JJ's stomach dropped. The filling of dread inside of her kept growing by the second. Morgan narrowed his eyes to The Judge and Hotch gritted his teeth.

"What's the catch?" Morgan asked, eyes remaining to where Emily was still being held by Beast. The Judge shrugged again.

"No catch; you can't do it, then you can't do it" And his smile changed into an almost diabolical smirk that made the dark man's face go white "We'll just have to get someone who can, am I right, Beast?"

"What? What?" Everything went into motion at the same time; Monster roughly dragged Morgan back to his cage while Beast threw Emily forcefully against the floor. The brunette couldn't help the small groan that escaped her.

Morgan was thrown inside his cage in a fit of hysterical cries and angry treats that matched the ones coming from Hotch. Rossi almost tried to fight his way off the cage as Monster was distracted with containing Morgan but thought better of it.

Reid backed up to the wall behind him on automatic, his mouth open with horror as Beast grabbed the whip and walked back to Emily's defenseless body. The Judge laughed with joy when the first hit landed with a loud noise followed by a small cry from the agent. JJ was beyond hysterical at this point, screaming nonsense and uselessly reaching her arms out in Emily's direction. Another loud hit landed, followed by another that tore into her shirt and into her flesh. The forth caused the brunette to cry loudly as she began to shake and the last left her bleeding and shaken on the dirty floor.

"QUIET!" The Judge shout aiming his handgun towards the vulnerable, weak woman on the floor.

Deadly silence followed and he smiled, walking back to his previous place behind the table as if nothing had happened.

"So, Agent Morgan, will you choose the next participant to go against Agent Prentiss on this turn or should I? And remember; you already had your turn this round, so until next round you get to sit tight"

**Poor Emmy, my heart hurts for her :/ Soooo, who will be chosen next to go with Emily? Who will get the blue stone and who will get the red stone? What should the next card say? So many questions… Leave your comments bellow, you might just give me some good ideas ;)**

**Ps; just to explain a little, whoever gets the blue stone is the one to pull the card and has to do whatever it says to the one with the red stone, and if they refuse, Monster or Beast get to do it instead. Once the turn is over, red has to go again with whoever blue chooses. The rest will be soon explained by The Judge ;) **


	3. Who Cares About What Happens To Losers?

**Hello guys! First of all, thank you so much for your support and your participation on this story. I have decided to only write the chapters after I posted the one before, so you guys can help me out as we go.**

**Before anything I have a question for you… Parings! Who you want to see together? Not only in a romantic way, you can ask for 'more Emily/JJ friendship' or 'put Emily/JJ together', whatever pairings you want. I am a big fan of Jemily, but really, I'm impartial. I love them being a couple or having a strong friendship, so tell me what you want to see :)**

**Also, on a totally different note, I guess I mentioned I've been writing like a maniac lately? Yeah I have 3 or 4 chapters ready for 3 stories, so I might be starting a new book soon, stay tuned, and other than that, I have a bunch of One Shots ready; team bonding, fluff, smut, hurt/comfort, romance, friendship… Believe in me, there's a lot, so I'll be starting a one shot book soon as well, so if you're interested… Also keep in mind I'm always open for requests, I love challenges so… Try me ;)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds does not belong to me, neither do its characters. **

3\. Whoever cares about what happens to losers?

Reid laid down on the floor on the corner on the left side of his cage and reached out his arm.

Emily jumped when she felt something touching her forearm and her head snapped to the side, her eyes finding sad hazel ones looking at her, trying to let her know that he was there, trying to give her some strength.

"So, Agent Morgan, have you made your choice? Oh, and another rule; if blue refuses to choose, red surfers the consequences"

Before anyone could react, the whip landed on Emily's back once again and this time if felt worse than all the others. She cried and Spencer took her hand, holding on tight.

"Stop it! Me! Me! Choose me, Morgan!" JJ cried out.

Hotch saw Beast preparing to strike again and screamed Morgan's name. Rossi was now trying to shake the younger man out of the trance like state he was in. The sound of yet another strike did it and he became hysterical once again.

"Stop it!" Morgan yelped "Alright, alright I choose…"

"Me! Choose me, Morgan!" Hotch demanded. JJ cried out her own protests.

"Morgan, whoever you choose, no one is going to blame…"

"Ah ah ah!" The Judge yelled, shaking his head with a tasking sound "No one's allowed to help. Everyone stay quiet while blue chooses or else…"

The whip was raised again. Reid squeezed Emily's hand, her eyes barely open at this point.

Morgan didn't know who to choose. His mind were all jumbled thoughts, the shock of what had just transpired making him numb, everything felt far away. The echo of his friend's screams mixed with Emily's cries were ringing in his ears, the loudest cry always belonging to the blonde liaison, her hysterical screaming sounding like something out of a horror movie. So when his eyes caught the whip about to hit his partner again, he screamed.

"JJ! JJ!" He took a deep breath when the whip stopped mid-air "I choose JJ!"

"What?" "What, Morgan, no!" Rossi and Hotch cried in unison. The dark man stepped away from the bars, turning his back as he ran both hands through his bald head, tears filling his eyes.

JJ was released from her cage; her eyes were wet as she was made to walk past her hurt best friend and into position by the table. The Judge laughed madly once again.

"This is so fun! Come on now, Agent Prentiss, as the red stone you have two options of what you want to do next; would you rather choose one of your teammates to go against Blondie or… Would you rather play another turn?"

"Emily, no!" Rossi yelped. A threatening look from Beast made him shut up. He closed his eyes tightly.

Emily was confused. Beyond everything else, she was incredible confused.

She could barely remember anything; everything around her was spinning, worse than it was when she woke up since the insanely huge blonde man threw her in the ground. Her back was on fire, her friends were screaming.

Suddenly Reid's eyes were on her own and his cold hand clenching hers. And then it was gone, at the same time a sharp pain cut through her head, making her whimper.

The rest of the team watched in horror as Emily remained unresponsive as The Judge prodded her for an answer; she didn't even move when a gun was pointed to JJ, her eyes looking dull and far away.

"What the… Is she out of it already? We barely started to have fun!" The Judge whined like an upset spoiled kid. Arms crossed, stomping his feet and everything "Monster! Bring the bitch here!"

JJ cried out when the man grabbed Emily by the hair and started to drag her, the woman whimpering and looking for all she had no idea what was happening around her "Stop! I told you she has a contusion!"

"Blondie, you do not speak without being spoken to!"

"Please just… Let me talk to her" The blonde sniffled "Please, just let me make sure…" _Of what? That's she's okay? _"… Let me try to get her to respond; give you the answer you want, so that you can keep up the game"

The man looked at the blonde with a thoughtful face. JJ beamed inside, knowing she was getting somewhere. Then, Monster gave another pull on the dark hair and Emily whimpered.

"Please! Don't you want to keep playing?"

The Judge sighed "Alright, alright. You've got five minutes tops. And do not try anything funny"

"I won't" JJ promised and once she made sure no harm would come for herself or for Emily, she ran to the brunette girl and all but ripped Emily out of the man's grip, helping her to sit up and keep her balance. "Em? Sweetheart?"

_Jen_. Emily's brain immediately recognized but it took a while for the rest of her body to respond to it. She blinked slowly, watching as the blue spots in front of her started to gain shape. Bright blue eyes, although they looked duller than usually. She kept blinking, distantly feeling gentle fingers running around her head. She moaned when they found a tender spot.

"She hit her head in two places" JJ announced. On the side of the brunette's head, hidden by her dark hair, was a raised spot that made the brunette whimper at touch. And, of course, the spot on her forehead that looked like was bleeding again, but thankfully not much. The Judge looked at her blankly.

"… And?"

"This might be something real serious! Head injuries are not something to be taken lightly!"

"… So?" He still looked unimpressed "All I want to know is; is she still in condition to play or should we declassify her?"

JJ blinked up to the man. Was he being serious?

"… And what would happen to her, say, you declassify her?" Reid asked curiously. The Judge shrugged.

"She'd lose the game"

"And _what_ would happen to her?" Rossi inquired. Meanwhile Emily seemed to be slowly focusing again with JJ's gentle coaxing.

"Who cares?!" The Judge yelped, throwing up his hands in exasperation "Whoever cares about what happens to losers? Nobody does, so why should I?"

"But _what would happen to Emily_?" Hotch insisted. The man sighed.

"I. Do. Not. Know. My friend takes care of the losers. Monster and Beast take them to them. I do not care about losers! Why should I? That's all they'll ever be; losers!"

"Jen?" Emily groaned, blinking slowly and trying to touch her head "… Did I hit my head again?"

"There she is!" The insane man screamed in joy "Ask her, Blondie, now! We've wasted enough time!"

JJ sighed. She was hoping at least get to try to get some answers out of the brunette, try and find out how bad was her head injury, how much did it hurt – she supposed it was bad, since she just got mercilessly whipped and was only complaining about her head instead – but she didn't have a choice. She gabbed Emily's face between her hands and got her to focus on her.

"Emily, listen to me, I need you to pick one of our friends"

"What?" Emily frowned "Why…"

Finally the world was become something else other than a blur and some recognition flashed through her eyes. She could remember bits and pieces and her eyes widened.

"No"

"Emily, do it, right now" JJ demanded. She could see over the corner of her eye the Judge getting impatient. She needed Emily to answer.

"No, Jen!"

"Do it, right now Emily, say one of their names, now!"

"Jen…"

The Judge rolled his eyes "Alright, I'm tired… Beast?"

"Now, Emily!" Hotch screamed from his cage and his voice registered in her head.

"Hotch?"

"Oh, thank God" JJ's entire body sagged in relief. The Judge seemed happy again and he clapped and bounced. The blonde knew what was coming next and leaned in, kissing Emily's forehead "Don't go to sleep, you hear me?"

"… Why?"

Rough hands grabbed Emily by the arms and started to drag her away, back into her cage. The brunette was looking around, everything starting to come back to her, her head pounding, her back burning, her entire body aching…

Hotch was freed from his cage and lead to the table. JJ already stood there and they locked eyes, making a silent promise to one another. No matter what came next, they would do it. And they would get through it, if not for themselves, for the rest of their beloved team.

The Judge screamed with joy.

"Shall we continue?"

**My poor baby Emily :/ gotta say, this was **_**not **_**how I though how this chapter would go, but isn't it the fun of writing? You never know what you might end up with.**

**So… JJ and Hotch! Who gets the blue stone? Ho gets the red? What will the card say? Leave your idea and I might just choose it ;)**


	4. Ill Kill You And I'm Going To Enjoy It

**Hello you guys! I know it took me longer than it usually does for me to update but to my defense, I was waiting for you guys to give your opinions before I wrote this little piece. And I am happy to announce that we'll have two little ladies in love on the middle of this entire nightmare. Not sure how everything will play out just yet, but something will come up.**

**This chapter, gotta admit, bothered me a little as I wrote… So I believe it means I did a great job with what I was trying to do. Let's see what you guys think ;) enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the three monsters torturing our beloved team.**

**4\. I Will Kill You And When I Do, I Am Going To Enjoy It.**

Denailing. Or simply fingernails pulling.

3

One of the most traditional, excruciatingly painfully torture methods.

3 times, 3 fingernails.

The stones were chosen, the card was read.

Chairs were pulled to face one another. Red had arms tied to the armrests of the chair. Blue was handed the hot pliers.

Hotch and JJ stared at each other's eyes, having a deep conversation that could never happen with words, sharing the same fear for what's to come, the same guilt for having to put the other through it.

They shared the same unbreakable thrust, the same deep care, the same unconditional love; for each other and the other five agents that composed their crazy little found family.

They gave each other strength to go through this and everything yet to come in the hands of this sick man; if not for themselves, but for the four crying for them just a few feet away.

"What are you waiting for? The pliers are going to cool down!" The Judge squeaked, once again resembling to a spoiled, annoying kid (feet stomping and all) "Do it! Now! Or Monster will have the pleasure to do it for you"

JJ slightly nodded, her eyes dry, face pulled into her best impassive mask. Hotch nodded back, his face a mirror of hers.

Even though his hands, usually firm and steady, even on the most terrible situations, were now shaking beyond his control as he tried to maintain his grip on the pliers firm.

He took a deep breath. JJ pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

Hotch positioned the pliers, its hot metal sneaking under the tip of her pinky's nail. He closed it, gathering all his strength to try and make it as fast as possible. JJ bit down her bottom lip hard.

Hotch pushed the instrument in his hands forwards and pulled it up, blood immediately purring out, dripping on the floor.

JJ screamed like she had never screamed before.

"_Jayje…"_ Emily was crying and whimpering. She wanted to get up, fight, scream, to do anything, even if she still couldn't get a grip of exactly what was going on around her.

JJ's scream would be the sounds of her worst nightmares.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Morgan cried, rubbing his bald head back and forth, pacing around in his cage.

The Judge laughed in absolute delight, clapping and bouncing around.

Spencer lost it.

"You fucking _sick psycho!" _He ran and pounced against the bars, arms flying, face red in rage.

JJ was sobbing loudly and Hotch had tears running down his face. He felt like he would be sick.

"Hotch" JJ gasped out, her face going absolute red. He looked at her and she grinded her teeth against the pain, getting a hold of her sobbing "Do it. Now."

"Oh, well, well, well, if this game isn't full of surprises" The Judge observed as Beast had forced Hotch's hand in his direction so he could use the small torch in his hands to heat the tip up again. JJ turned her eyes to the sad excuse of a man with more hatred than Hotch had ever seen her look to anyone before "… And here I was thinking Blondie would be the easiest to break… Looks like you're more than a pretty face, after all, aren't you?"

"_Shut up"_ She growled in a low, dangerous voice. He laughed.

"But then again, after the disappointment that was fragile, little, weak Agent Prentiss…"

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP." She was shaking in anger. He laughed.

"Oh, darling, don't worry. I thought you wouldn't last, but now? Now I know for sure you will, at least last longer than that pathetic little…"

"**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR FUCKING DIRTY MOUTH UP! SHUT UP!"**

Hotch had been on the edge of doing something he would regret when JJ blew up. She fought against her restrains, blind in rage. The man laughed and turned to Hotch.

"Do it. Now."

He kept his gaze on his coworker. She nodded at him, even redder than before.

"DO IT, HOTCH! NOW!"

Another deafening scream. The nail of her left ring finger was gone.

Hotch's teeth were grinded so tightly it hurt. The amount of self control he was being forced to maintain was beyond anything he has ever experienced and he wished he was tied to something.

Being there, with absolutely nothing physically restraining him and not being able to pounce at the laughing man was maddening. His entire body was shaking.

Spencer had stopped screaming and fell into his knees, watching everything as if his eyes simply weren't capable of looking away. Emily had pulled her knee to her chest and had her hands covering her ringing ears, the screams and the fear and confusion making the pain in her head unbearable.

Derek had his forehead against the wall and just stood there with his eyes closed and Rossi simply watched on. His face impassive but his eyes betraying every feeling running through him, as well as his violently shaking hands.

JJ was breathing hard and her eyes were tainted in red. She looked at Hotch and spit out with all her might.

"DO IT, HOTCH. PLEASE, DO IT NOW"

And he did, pulling the nail of her middle finger out in one go, his breath being taken away for the scream she let out.

Her hand dripped in blood, her entire body losing its strength as she sagged forwards, relief suddenly watching over her.

It was over. It was finally over.

For now.

"That was _fantastic!_" The Judge cheered, as someone would after watching a breathtaking performance on a show or the victory of their team after a very disputed game.

Hotch jumped from his chair for one second, just for a single second, losing it.

Monster and Beast took one step ahead but did nothing when he stopped.

The Judge laughed.

"Oh, is the big, bad, fearless leader mad?" He doubled over in laughter "You guys are the best group to ever play this game! This is fantastic! I love it!"

Rossi growled. Like a feral animal ready to attack.

The Judge stopped laughing abruptly and stood straight up, facing the dangerously glaring man without as much as a flinch "So. I believe you already know what comes next, Agent Hotchner. Choose"

The man took a second to think, even knowing he didn't have much time and looked to his caged friends, a horrifying realization drowning on him.

It he chose Rossi, JJ would not be able to choose Reid, he knew she wouldn't, and she would submit herself to another turn of who knows what. And they couldn't have that, _he_ couldn't have that, for one, because he couldn't stand the idea of her getting the red stone again and having to endure anymore and for two, because they needed her back in her cage. Back with Emily, who was in a fetal position, facing away from them, hands covering her ears and startling still.

His eyes travelled to the youngest member of his team and the doctor looked the calmest he has been during their captivity. He nodded at Hotch.

He knew. Of course he knew, he was Reid, their young, marvelous genius. He knew what he was thinking and he knew he was right, so he nodded to let him know that it was okay.

Hotch took a deep breath.

"Reid"

Another delighted yelp.

Hotch's arms were grabbed by one of the huge man as the other was already opening the cage, but the leader of the team was staring at the insane man with a promise in his eyes.

_I don't know when, I don't know how, but I __**will **__kill you and when I do, I am going to enjoy it._

Reid was quickly freed, as Hotch was locked up once more, and lead by Beast to one side of the table. Monster untied JJ and made her stand.

She lifted her head, hair covering most of her face, but not her cold blue eyes as she glared at, not only the instable man, but also the two huge mountains that went along with it.

"So, Agent Jareau…"

"Rossi" The blonde interrupted. She had caught the exchange of glances, had caught on what was going to happen and had seen how still Emily had become.

She looked up at the older man, her father figure and he nodded at her. His cage was unlocked for him to come out and hers was unlocked for her to come in. She was sprinting the second her arms were free from Monster's tight grip.

"Emily!"

**Oh dear. Rossi and Reid. Who's getting red? Who's getting blue? What the next card's gonna say? And what about Em? Oh my, oh my…**

**Leave your thoughts on the comments, lemme know what to improve, what you want, what you don't. This story is for you, so help me to make it so you enjoy it at its fullest!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Mean Right Hook

**Hello everybody! You guys are so amazing! I cannot deal! Thank you so much for all your support, you make my day everyday! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh, and one last thing: read the notes at the end of the chapters. Some important questions and warnings down there. So please, read and respond on the comments.**

**Disclaimer: still own nothing :) **

5\. Mean Right Hook

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I specifically told you not to fall asleep" The blonde cried. She grabbed both of the other woman's wrists, her left hand throbbing and pulsing in agonizing pain, her own blood joining Emily's on the pale skin of her arm, and pulled her up in a sitting position, resting Emily's side against her front, the brunette's head falling limply on her shoulder "Wake up, Emily. Right now"

A small sob. JJ tightened her arms around Emily, careful with her back and her own hand and cried. A pitiful whimper came next.

"_Jayje? M-my h-he-ad… What's go-goin on?" _Emily cried on her neck, terror radiating off of her in waves. JJ cried harder, eyes glued on her two friend who were about to choose their stones. Another nightmare was about to start.

She wondered for a moment if maybe it wasn't so bad that Emily had no idea of what was happening around her. Even if she wouldn't stop shaking in pain and fear in her arms, maybe it was better than knowing.

The sick squealing of joy let her know that the stones were chosen. She looked up and found Reid almost in tears.

She immediately knew.

"Doctor Reid, please" The Judge waved in the direction of the dreaded box. Reid gulped.

Looking between the box and the older man, a tear slipped from the genius's eye.

Memories kept replaying on his mind from when he was abducted by Hankel, of his own torture. The pain. The fear.

The afterwards. The drug addiction. The nightmares. The never ending terror.

How could he do something like that? How could he cause this excruciating agony to another human being? One that was his mentor, a father figure, his own family?

How would he be able to do it?

"Pick the card, Reid" Rossi's voice was calm, steady. Grounding.

Spencer took a deep breath to steady himself. Hands shaking, he reached into the box and grabbed the first card his hand found.

The Judge was bouncing around. Rossi was really starting to get tired of the obnoxious man.

Wasn't it enough to be a sadistic, psychopath, evil, sick bastard? He had to be _this_ annoying as well? His voice was almost a torture itself. And a single look at Hotch and JJ's face and he knew they felt the same way.

Morgan had yet to move from the wall, forehead resting on the exact same spot. Emily kept falling back asleep and JJ kept shaking her awake.

Reid raised the card so he could read.

The Judge deflated in disappointment.

"Oh… What a bummer" He whined. Then he shrugged. "Well, rules are rules, we can't change them right? I guess we'll just have to hope for a better ending for the next round"

"What's in the card?" Hotch demanded. The Judge sighed sadly, looking at Hotch like he was about to give him very terrible news.

He sighed again "Go on, Doctor Reid. Read your card"

"Punch. One. One pu-punch"

Morgan's entire instance relaxed – even though he still didn't move – and JJ's head fell forwards, her lips landing on the top of Emily's head as she sobbed in relief.

The Judge looked bored and crossed his arms. He looked back at Reid.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Do it!" He urged "Unless, of course… You'd prefer to leave it for one of my friends here…"

"No!" Reid jumped away from the table. Rossi followed him, his face always calm, always emotionless.

"… Not that I am expecting anything major from you, Doctor Reid, but I do expect you to give your best; if I think you're holding back, and believe in me, if you do I _will _know, dear Grandpa over here will pay the price. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes, sir"

"Great. Now, go. The sooner this round ends the sooner we can come back for the next!"

There was a collective intake of air at the mention of another round. Even Rossi's emotionless façade cracked for a second.

The insane man raised an eyebrow at Reid and waved his hands in Rossi's direction.

Reid stared at the other agent in the eyes. Rossi nodded.

The young doctor bailed his fist, trying to channel all his emotions from this horrible living nightmare.

His jaw clenched.

He let himself feel all the fear he felt when he woke up. The horror as Derek was dragged into the cage and Emily was whipped. The sadness when he held her hand, staring at her dazed eyes and held on as she was whipped again. The pain at the sounds of JJ's agonizing screams. The helplessness when he saw his fearless leader crying, forced to bring pain to one of their own.

His entire body shook. His short nails digging into the flesh of his palm.

He pulled his fist back.

And pounced.

…

"JJ? How's your hand?" Hotch asked in a concerned tone. The blonde looked up and back down at the piece of Derek's shirt that had been wrapped around three fingers of her left hand around half an hour ago. She shrugged.

"Throbbing. Feels like my entire arm is being shocked if I even think about moving my fingers. So, I suppose, nothing different from the expected"

Hotch sighed, trying to fight the guilt inside of him. Trying to stop feeling his own hand pulling the pliers away, taking her nails with them. Trying not to listen to her screams.

"Rossi? How's the eye?" He asked quickly, stopping the thoughts filling his head.

The older man smirked.

"Throbbing. Still hurting quite a lot. Who knew our genius had such a mean right hook, huh?"

"Rossi, again, I'm so sorry…" Spencer tried but once again stopped when the older man, two cages away from him, raised his hand to stop him.

"It was a compliment, Spencer. You have nothing to apologize for because none of this is your fault"

The doctor tried to smile. He failed.

Hotch's eyes returned to the women in the middle cage. His eyes softened.

"How's Emily?"

"She's… Right he-here" Said brunette groaned. JJ smirked. "Why do-don't as-ask her?"

Hotch couldn't help but smile. They were all so relieved.

It has been about 40 minutes since the three men had left. Derek had offered his shirt for the girls wounds as soon as they did, staying in the t-shirt he just happened to be wearing underneath the long sleeved one today.

Hotch had wrapped JJ's fingers for her through the bars and the blonde gently wiped the blood from the two cuts on Emily's back. Thankfully, they weren't as big or as deep as she first thought, but they were still bad and along with the other long, angry red welts in her back, Emily couldn't lay down or lean against the wall without crying out in pain.

JJ was secretly glad she had an excuse to keep the other woman in her arms.

Once the room had gone quiet and she got to sit with her eyes closed and her head comfortably resting against the blonde's shoulder, Emily had started to improve. She had become coherent (somewhat) just a few minutes ago, but still refused to move or open her eyes.

And it had nothing to do with the fact that she never wanted to leave the blonde's arms. Nothing at all.

"Alright then; how are you feeling, Emily?" Hotch asked with some amusement.

The brunette woman could have rolled her eyes. But she was pretty sure her head would explode if she tried. So she didn't.

"Li-ike I go-got a-nother co-concu-ssi-ion a-and hi-hit my he-ead again o-on top o-of i-it. Or, a-and li-like I wa-as whi-whipped in th-the back"

"So, nothing different of the expected either, huh?" JJ tried to joke. Emily tried to smile at her.

They both failed.

Emily didn't want to admit how scared she actually was; she considered herself some kind of expert in concussions by now (wouldn't you?) and she was pretty aware that this one was bad. Very bad.

JJ didn't want to admit that she knew anyway.

The blonde sighed, leaning her back against the wall, cuddling the brunette a bit closer and kissed the top of her head.

"No sleeping, Em" She reminded, Emily hummed.

Spencer had managed to fall asleep somehow and Hotch was glad. Rossi was deep in thoughts, staring at nowhere in specific but very aware of the internal conflict happening inside the man trapped on the cage with him.

Derek was deadly silent the entire time, guilt eating him up inside. He couldn't possibly look at his partner; his partner who had a head injury that turned from medium to very bad because of him. Because he didn't do what he was supposed to do.

Rossi sighed. He knew they had to get out of here and soon.

Otherwise, he wasn't sure if anyone was getting out at all. Not without being broken beyond repair.

**Is finally over, everybody!... For now at least. So, what so you think about the first round? Were our favorite agents hurt enough? **_(Little voice inside my head: seriously? You and I both know what you're planning on doing next, you were _**nice** _to them this turn, Cla) _**I mean… Thinking about what's to come… I'd say the little voice is not that wrong…**

**Anyway guys, I already have the next pairs kind of decided but at the same time I don't so… Tell me who you want to see with whom. Oh, and a little something else: round two won't be the same as the first round. We're getting two new stones u.u**

**Onle last very important thing: I am thinking very seriously in adding a few different things here, other kind of situations… As in, we might have some sexual non-com/dub-com coming up soon. So, gimme your thoughts about it too.**


	6. Green Stone Yellow Stone

**Hey guys! How are you? I have a feeling you're about to be a bit angry at me… But, oh, well. SOO, most of you said yes for dub/non-con so… Yeah, you gotta read to find out. Anyway, thank you so much for you support, your reviews make my life so much better and yea, thank you! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

6\. Green Stone. Yellow Stone.

"He's a loser"

They had no idea how long it has been since they have been left alone. Beast had come back at some point, carrying 3 bottles of water and 3 bags of chips, handing one of each for each cage.

Rossi looked up from the almost empty bottle of water he'd been sharing with Morgan and searched Hotch's eyes. The man looked deep in thoughts, his gaze empty and far away.

"Yeah, well…" JJ chuckled dryly "If you're talking about '_The Judge'_ then I agree with you"

"No" The leader continued "In his life, everything he has ever done, everything he has ever tried, he was a loser in it all. Or at least was made to feel like one."

"But he feels like he didn't deserve it" Reid completed, quickly catching on the train of thoughts. He had just woken up and was absently nibbling on his half of the bag of chips "Feels like he was wronged, like he actually deserved to win, but someone in control wronged him. That's why 'The Judge', he wants to be the one who decides who loses and who wins, the one in control"

"He had no control on things that happened in his life; he was never in a position of power, a position where he could be noticed, could be seen" Rossi continued.

"He has also probably been hurt by someone who had control over him at some point, perhaps an abusive parent or family member? Someone who would use force and violence to establish their control and their power" Morgan, who has still been deadly quiet up until this point, spoke up.

"But he doesn't want to be the one to deliver the violence, he wants the people who care about one another to be forced to hurt each other" Hotch frowned "Why?"

"Maybe, at some point, he was forced to hurt someone he cared about?" JJ put it out there. Emily, still leaning against her, narrowed her eyes.

"Or so-someone who-o he trus-sted was fo-forced to hu-hurt him?"

The team went quiet, each one getting stuck in their own head, until the blonde broke the silence.

"We have to come up with a plan, decide who we'll pick to go against each other next round"

"JJ's right" Rossi immediately nodded "We have to find balance, have to pair up the right people. What if Hotch had pulled Reid's card? The damage he'd make to JJ would be much worse than the one he'd make to, say, Morgan"

"We have to pair up in pairs of similar strength and resistance, also taken in consideration our actual state" Reid nodded. "Emily, for instance, can't be paired up with Hotch or Morgan"

The young genius missed the way the darker agent physically flinched from his words, as if he had been pushed in the gut. Rossi, however, noticed but knew better than to try to talk to him at the moment.

Emily frowned; she hated the way her team was handling her like she was something fragile, someone who could break at one single wrong touch. She hated even more that they were probably right and the embarrassment and self-loading started to take its toll on her. So she kept her eyes on the floor and stayed deadly quiet.

"- Perhaps she should be paired up with me" Reid offered after a couple minutes of lost conversation to Emily's ears. "… I'm the weakest of us all, anyway, the most likely to make the least damage"

Rossi smirked "My black eye and I beg to differ, Dr. Reid"

The youngest agent blushed at this comment. Despite herself, JJ smiled at him. She then took a deep breath.

"I want to go fist"

"What?" Hotch looked up, alarmed "JJ, you just…"

"Yes" She nodded, doing her very best to avoid looking at her bandaged fingers "… But if nobody else wants to volunteer, I'd really like to get it out of the way"

'_I want to be able to recover if I happen to get red before Emily's turn. I want to be able to look after her'. _The blonde was glad that, after years of working together, she and Hotch had mastered the ability of 'silent communication'. One look at her bright blue eyes and he knew what was really going on inside her mind. He sighed.

"Alright then"

"And I'll go against her" Rossi spoke up "That way we can keep Emily and Reid"

"And Morgan and myself" Hotch looked past the girls' cage and his eyes met the man's hunted dark orbs. They shared a brief nod.

Reid sighed "I guess all we got to do now is wait"

…

A few minutes later, silence took over the small room; Rossi and Morgan were laying down on their cage, trying to get some rest, Hotch and Reid were talking in small hushed voices and JJ was attempting to make Emily eat some more of their bag of chips.

"Jay, yo-ou barely a-ate" The brunette complained, slightly pushing the bag the blonde was holding in front of her away. JJ sighed.

"You need it more than I do, Em. Please"

"No. Wha-at I ne-need is you to ke-eep up your s-strength" Her dark eyes averted to the dirty floor next to them. She hated herself a little more when they started to burn "I ne-eed you, Jen. Please ta-ake care of y-yourself too"

JJ sighed. She couldn't argue with Emily, not when she looked like this, cuddled up to her chest, tensing up whenever the arm she had around her back accidentally moved and hit a tender spot, trying her best not to cry.

Her stutter wasn't going away and as much as she pretended, JJ knew Emily was still fairly light headed. But she was hanging in there and it was all the blonde could ask for at the moment.

She took a quick look around, making sure everyone was thoroughly distracted and cupped one pale cheek on her hand, tilting her head up so they eyes could meet. Baby blue met wet chocolate brown and JJ sighed sadly. She leaning up and dropped a long kiss on the other woman's forehead, caressing her cheek with her thumb.

"And I need you too, Emily. I need you _so _much… If you only knew… So please, please, I know is hard, but keep holding on for me, alright? Keep holding on for me and I'll keep holding on for you?"

"'_Ca-cause I'm he-ere for you, here fo-or you" _Emily cracked on a small smirk and JJ looked down at her, an amused and surprised brow raising at her.

"Avril Lavigne? Really, Em?"

She tried chuckle and shrugged "We a-all wen-ent throu-oug fa-fases"

JJ rolled her eyes with a smile and kissed her cheek before leaning back against the wall "But, please _do _stay strong for me, Prentiss. That's all I ask"

Emily sighed and closed her eyes, head leaning heavily on the blonde's shoulder "I w-will a-as lon-ong as y-you do to-oo"

…

"Well, hello to my favorite participants! Who's ready to play another round? I know I am!"

Everyone sprung into action, jumping to their feet. Even Emily managed to stand with little help from JJ and gave the insane giddily man her best glare.

Monster and Beast came right behind him, like the always loyal dogs they were. Seriously, the two haven't uttered a single word so far!

The Judge set two black cups in the little table, absently humming to himself under the team's excruciating gazes. He didn't even seem to notice as he grabbed the two little stones, checked their bottoms and dropped them, one in each cup. Everyone stared in confusion.

"So! Shall we start? Agent Rossi, please pray tell: you had so much time to think it over and make your choice, tell me, who is our very first lucky participant of our second round?"

An eerie silence filled the room, none of the agents looking away from the crazy man. His smile was wide, he looked beyond excited. Rossi would as far as claim he looked even more excited than he did on the previous round.

The man raised a curious brow. Rossi spoke up.

"Agent Jareau"

"Oh, wonderful! Monster, please, would you go bring out our beautiful Agent Jareau out of her cell?"

Emily's hand was shaking and this time it had nothing to do with her head injury. JJ turned to her, looking into her eyes. She offered a small smile, caressing her cheek with her good hand and kissed her between her brows before their cage was open and she willingly stepped out.

Hotch had a terrible feeling on the pit of his stomach at the curious way The Judge had watched the small interaction between the girls. To be honest, he was a bit curious himself, but the way that man kept looking? That couldn't mean good news.

Once JJ was in place, the man looked towards Reid. He gave him a pointed look.

"Well, Dr. Reid, I believe you know what to do"

The young agent gave a small nod. He took a deep breath and went to open his mouth. He was stopped when The Judge raised a finger in a silence manner.

"… Oh, and I forgot to say before. Just because this is a new round, doesn't mean that the rules don't still apply. Since Agent Rossi already choose someone else instead of himself again, you Dr. Reid, cannot choose yourself or Agent Rossi" The evil grim on the man's face sent Morgan into a rampage. He ran towards the bars, latching out like a wild animal.

"You son of a bitch! You did this on propose!"

He laughed "Maybe. Maybe not. But anyhow, please Dr. Reid, we don't have all the time in the word, right?"

Spencer was redeemed frozen on the spot, completely clueless on what to do. Well, that wasn't completely true, he knew deep inside exactly what was the most sensate next move, but he was terrified to do it.

He looked forwards at his best friend, looking into her eyes, seeing her silently beg him not to do what she knew he was about to, but next thing his eyes found was the bloody improvised bandage in her hand. What if she got the red stone? What if the next card demanded physical strength from the blue stone? What if he chose Morgan or Hotch? Would he ever be able to forgive himself?

So, even knowing that there was a chance of her never forgiving him for his next words, he spoke them anyway. This had the potential to destroy both women inside, but at least there would be a better chance of they walk out of here with their lives.

So he spoke up.

"Agent Prentiss"

JJ could have started crying on spot. _No. No. No! Not Emily, not her! _

But the cage was once again unlocked, roughly pulled open and the brunette was grabbed by the arm. She was standing in front of her, swaying on her feet before she could even process it. They locked eyes.

"Oh, boy" The Judge looked between the women, smiling widely "I have a feeling this will be an interesting round. Anyway!" He reached into his pocket and took out two new white stones. He held them in his open palms, the part with color facing downwards. He stared explaining "Well, you see, we'll now have four stones instead of two. We have blue and green for the executer; the one to pick the card and we have red and yellow for our, well… You know. But the yellow and green stones, they are a bit different. From the next turn and on, before choosing stones, every duo will get to choose one cup to reach in and take the stone. But as for right now, so we can all learn what the difference of those new little beauties are; you girls will be only choosing between yellow and green. So… Go ahead. Pick your fate"

JJ kept her eyes glued on Emily's, a giant emotional struggle going on inside of her as she refused to be the first one to choose. So Emily went ahead and chose the stone further away from her. JJ grabbed the other.

Yellow for Emily. Green for JJ.

JJ thought she would be sick right there. And the sly smirk and suspicious silence coming from the crazy man? That screamed terrible news.

So when he pointed to the box on the table, she hesitated. Until Beast's gun pointed to Emily's head. She reached inside.

She pulled the card out of the box. She turned it on her hands. Her knees went weak, her eyes watered. She looked up at the brunette with absolute horror, seeing the badly concealed fear on the chocolate orbs.

"Please don't" The blonde begged, brokenly looking at the man who's grim began to widen "P-please don't make me… Don't make me do this to her. Please, don't make an-anyone do this to her. Please"

The absolute glee, growing every second on the man's eyes was nothing but sickening. JJ felt like dying, like she'd gladly give up her life if it meant to spare the beautiful brunette from this absolute horror, from having something as terrible done to her… Again.

Nobody else in their team knew, none of them had the slightest idea and she had only found out when they had to share a hotel room for the second time and the brunette's cries in her sleep woke her up in the middle of the night.

She couldn't do this. But she absolutely couldn't let those huge animals do it to _her_ Emily either.

She wanted to die.

"Please…"

Emily caught on, her head starting to spin all over again and she tried to steady her feet. So many feelings going inside of her, so many thoughts but nothing made any sense at all.

The Judge gave the blonde a half smile.

"Well, sweetheart, you don't have to do it"

The blonde glared at him, tears starting to fall, rage filled her eyes "And let your guard dogs do it instead? Tear her apart like I never could?"

Emily bit her lip, willing herself to be strong. She had to.

"No, dear" The Judge tilted his head "You don't have the blue stone, do you? You have the green stone. So your options are different… Well, not really different, you still can choose to let my friends do it for you…" JJ's glare could have killed him on the spot. Emily had her eyes closed, willing her body to stop trembling "… But you also have a third option"

"And what's that?"

The Judge smiled. He reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a gun. Everyone's stomach dropped. The man turned the gun around in his hand and offered it for the blonde to take. She stared at it.

"You can do what the card says. You can choose to let Beast or Monster to do it for you – I'll even be nice enough to let you choose which one. Or, you can use the gun. A single bullet up your brain and your friend goes back to her cage, unharmed."

The men on the cages froze, their blood going cold.

Emily's eyes opened wide, despair written in them as she looked at the blonde, immediately crying out.

"_**No!"**_

Next thing she knew, Beast had grabbed her, pulling her wounded back against his front and holding his gun to her temple. She started to sob.

JJ looked from the gun to the brunette and to The Judge. He raised a brow.

"So? What'll be, Jennifer?"

Her eyes landed on the card again, her entire world had stopped spinning as she re-read the words written.

_Fuck them until they come._

**OOOOOOH BOOOY! SOMEONE STOP ME, PLEASE!**

**What's going to happen next? What will JJ choose? What's going to happen to Emily? My God, so many questions… Gimme your thoughts, don't be too mad at me and I'll update as soon as I can! Love you all!**


	7. That's What I Call a Great Show

**Hey guys! How are you? Heavy chapter ahead, I hope you enjoy it! Once again, thank you so much for all your support and you AMAZING reviews!**

**Trigger Warnings: Rape**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters**

**7\. That's What I Call a Great Show**

She couldn't do it. Try as she might, she could never do something like this to Emily.

Tears ran down her face, heart breaking with every painful sob from the brunette.

One of her hands slipped from Beast's tight grip and was reaching out for her, crying, screaming. Begging.

JJ closed her eyes.

"… I'm sorry. I-I can't do it. I'm so-sorry Emily"

Emily's entire body went slack on the man's hold, her vision losing its focus, head spinning, her entire world crashing down in front of her.

The blonde spun around, the gun shaking in her hand as she lifted it and held it out for The Judge. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Em… Bu-but I promised you… I-I can't leave you here, I can't le-leave you yet"

Emily let out a loud cry and as she felt Beast's hold let up, she threw herself forwards, praying her legs didn't give out on her and all but threw herself in the blonde's warm arms, clinging to her like she was the only thing keeping her alive.

She _was_ the only thing keeping her alive.

The Judge made an 'aw' sound. JJ tightened her arms on Emily's lower back, trying to avoid her wounds. The brunette looked up at the man and glared.

"Isn't this just so beautiful? I love a good show!"

"Go to hell" JJ growled. He laughed.

"Don't worry, dear, I'll see you there. _But_, as much as I can't _wait _for the best part to begin, I must remind you that, like Blondie doesn't have the blue stone, Agent Prentiss here also doesn't have the red stone"

"And what does that mean?" Hotch barked. The Judge raised a brow at him.

"Really, Agent Hotchner, you should learn to watch your tone… And stop interrupting somebody else's turn" He shook his head and turned to the girls. They were standing side by side now, hands interlaced and shaking. From whom the shaking came from? Not even they knew "… Well, Agent Prentiss, you have gotten the yellow stone to you which give you two choices"

"Pr-pray tell" Emily glared.

"Well, you can go ahead and let Blondie here have her way with you, right here, in front of all of us, or… _You _can have your way with Blondie"

"What?" JJ exclaimed, eyes going wide "We can trade places?"

"That's right, dear" The Judge smirked "If she wishes, you guys are allowed to trade places"

JJ's heart skipped a beat and her head turned to the side in a flash, ready to beg with her eyes for Emily to do the trade. But when she saw the brunette, she realized that might not be a good idea.

Emily had been raped. More than once in her life and each time left a permanent scar on her heart.

It had been years since the last time she was taken advantage of and she still woke up crying in the middle of the night, soaked in cold sweat.

JJ knew if she was the one to do it to the brunette it would open old wounds; it would tear her apart, scar her even more, but she would survive it. JJ would make sure she did.

But Emily has always had deep self-worth issues, she doubted herself in almost every aspect of her life.

JJ knew, if they got their places traded, Emily would _never_ forgive herself. She would always see herself as the monsters that hurt her before, as someone who scarred the blonde on the irreparable way they had scarred her. JJ knew Emily would never blame _her_ for doing it to her, but she knew Emily would blame herself if _she_ was the one to do it.

If JJ hurt Emily, Emily would be scarred and wounded, but if Emily was the one forced to hurt JJ, she would be destroyed beyond repair.

JJ knew it would potentially destroy herself inside, but she knew she would have to be the one to do it. For both of their sakes, for give them at least a chance to survive this hell.

So when she squeezed the brunette's hand and blurred brown eyes met her blue ones, she gave her a simple nod and a small smile. And Emily sniffed and shook her head towards the insane man.

"No" She took a deep breath "I-I… She'll d-do it"

…

The women stood in the middle of the room, facing one another but avoiding their eyes.

"Well? You can start anytime now!"

JJ sighed. She knew there was no way around it; she knew this was happening no matter what. So she took a deep breath, cupped the brunette's cheek with her unharmed hand and wrapped her free arm around her, bringing their bodies together.

She lifted Emily's chin up and, as gently as she could, she touched her lips with her own in a slow reassuring kiss.

Emily kissed back, her shaking hands clinging to the blonde's shirt like a secure blanket; making sure she was there, that she wasn't going anywhere.

The blonde finished their tender kiss and lifted her lips to the other woman's ear, giving a few kisses on the warm skin before she began to whisper "Close your eyes, Em. Just close your eyes and pretend we are not here, okay? It's just you and me, and you are safe… You are safe, Em, and nobody can hurt you"

Emily gave a tiny nod "Ju-just you an-and me"

"_Oh, come on!" _The Judge's annoyed voice made the brunette flinch, refusing to open her eyes as she buried her face on JJ's neck. She glared at the man. "Let's hurry this little show up, shall we? Take off her clothes, Blondie."

JJ sighed, her heart breaking a little bit more when she grabbed the hen of Emily's shirt, started to lift it and Emily instantly flinched violently. JJ quickly realized why.

The cloth of her shirt had gotten stuck on her dried open wounds. JJ tried to blink back her tears as she continued lifting the shirt, feeling Emily's fingers dig into her shoulders as she peeled it off her skin, some blood starting to flood again.

When the shirt was gone, JJ wasted no time in grabbing Emily's face and pulling her into a deep kiss, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. She pulled away, reaching for the hen of her own shirt when The Judge interrupted her.

"Ah ah, Blondie" He grinned evilly at her "You're the one doing the fucking, she's the one loosing the clothes"

"There was nothing in the card saying anything about that!" She fought back. He shrugged.

"Well, I am saying it now, and darling, don't you forget who makes the rules around here"

Every time the blonde thought he couldn't get worse, the insane man proved her wrong. It wasn't enough for him that Emily was going to get, well for all intents and proposes, raped by one of the people she loved and trusted the most in front of the rest of her family and three terrible men; he wanted to humiliate her, invade her modesty the most he could, not even allowing her the slight comfort of not being the only one exposed in the room.

JJ had never hated anyone like she did that man right now.

She forced herself to remain calm, for Emily's sake, and started to kiss her neck hungrily; allowing her hands to ran down her abs until they reached the hen of her pants. Emily tensed, her face still hidden on the blonde's neck, fingers digging into her shoulder. JJ's lip went back to her ear immediately.

"Shhhh, it's okay, baby, it's just you and me…" JJ once again swallowed her tears as she unbuttoned the pants and Emily started to tremble violently "… Keep your eyes closed, Em, we're okay" She kissed her temple and started to drag the dark pants down pale, bruised legs.

The men in the cages were avoiding looking at the scene, trying to make things as less terrible as they could. Give them every tiny bit of privacy they could.

Emily had already gotten rid of her shoes back in the cage and soon was standing in JJ's arms clad in nothing but her black bra and black boy shorts. JJ caught a glimpse of the three animals doing this to them and felt that she could be sick as the two huge ones shamelessly caressed their hardened member underneath their clothes, The Judge always watching, always smiling.

JJ quickly looked around, willing herself to think fast. She couldn't lay Emily on the ground to hide her body by hovering over her, she'd be in terrible pain from her back, so she did the second best thing she could think off. She backed Emily into the nearest wall and turned her into her arms, so the brunette was facing away from her. The Judge started to complain but JJ interrupted him.

"You never said there was a specific spot we had to stay on"

The man crossed his arms "… Well played, Blondie, well played… Now, if you will finish undressing her and get down to busyness…"

JJ took a deep breath and lowered her hand to Emily's center, still over her panties. The brunette gasped and her instinctively response was to grab onto her wrist. JJ leaned a bit closer, doing her best not to put any pressure on her back. She started to whisper on her ear as she slowly caressed her, doing her best to get her ready "It's just you and me, Em, just us… You're okay, we're okay"

Emily kept repeating the blonde's words in her head, trying her very best to relax and enjoy the blonde's gentle touches as she got rid from her bra and pressed her against the wall. The brunette felt JJ put one elbow on the wall next to her to support herself but strategically right besides her breast, blocking the view from The Judge, Monster and Beast.

But when the last piece of clothing left her body, Emily couldn't handle not to be facing the blonde. She spun around suddenly, startling the other woman and buried her face on her neck again, wrapping her arms around it and holding on tightly.

JJ pulled Emily close and quickly put one of her tights between hers and once again placed her other tight in the best angle she could to hide her modesty from the men, who were still rubbing their visibly hard crouches. She rubbed tight circles on Emily's mound and wasn't able to stop a few tears from falling when she felt Emily's wetting her neck.

"We're okay, baby, you're so beautiful, Em, so perfect… I love you, I love you so, so much…" She was thankful when Emily's hips started to slightly thrust back and chase her fingers "It's just me, baby, we are okay"

Her fingers slid lower to wet, warm folds. She wasted no time to get inside Emily, going slow just until she was sure Emily was wet enough for her. Then she started thrusting two fingers, in and out, deep and fast, her thumb rubbing circles on her clit as she went, doing her best to get her off fast, to end this as soon as she could.

Emily's breaths started to elaborate, tiny whimpers leaving her "_Jayje_"

"That's it, baby, it's just me" She kissed her shoulder and sucked on her lobe. Emily's hips kept bucking, chasing her fingers. She started to feel her walls clenching and tighten around her fingers and fastened her thrusts, using her thigh to give her more power behind each thrust "Yes, baby, just like that… Come for me, Em. Let yourself fall… I'm right here to catch you… I love you, Emily"

And she came. With a strangled cry, clinging to the blonde with all her strength, Emily came hard on her hands. Her entire body tensed and then shivered and shook violently as JJ gently rubbed her through it. When she was done, she was immediately sobbing at the sound of The Judge's cruel laugh. The man started to approach.

"Now, _that's _what I call a great show! Did you enjoy it, Emily? I guess you did, I could see how wet you were all the way across the room!"

"Shut up" The blonde growled, pulling Emily closer and further away from the man, shielding her as better as she could "Don't you fucking come any closer! We did what you wanted, now get away from her!"

The man laughed. He bent down, grabbed Emily's discarded panties and bra and looked at them "… I was thinking about keeping all of her clothes for souvenirs, you know? But you're right! It was quite a show! So I'll be nice and let you have this back" He held up Emily's boy shorts, JJ quickly snatching it from his hand, glaring.

"Just leave us the fuck alone"

He laughed "We will, darling" He snapped his fingers and before anyone knew, Monster was pulling JJ away from Emily, the blonde immediately fighting, kicking and screaming as Beast took a hold of Emily's arms.

The woman cried, completely humiliated as she was held there, exposed to her core. The Judge looked her up and down, licking his lips as if she was a piece of meat. Then he reached one hand out, fingers lightly tracing the brunette's nipple.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH, WE DID WHAT YOU WANTED! LET HER GO!"

The men had turned to the scene at hearing JJ's hysterics and Morgan was immediately pouncing against his cage, he and Hotch shouting numbers of threats, Spencer had tears running down his face.

The Judge ran his finger down her torso, Emily flinching and wincing away. Her cries intensified when he reached her core. He slipped his finger lower, until he reached her entrance. He dipped in and moved around for a minute.

Emily had lost all the fight in her as she watched the man pull his finger out of her and put it inside his mouth, sucking her juices out of it. She felt sick.

"… Well, who knew? Agent Prentiss, you do taste as good as you look" He laughed. "Take them back to their cage. I'm bored now. Time for the next turn."

JJ was thrown inside first and caught Emily when they threw her. Her heart shattered when the brunette flinched away before turning into her chest and crying her heart out.

JJ held her close and cried with her.

She suddenly, for the first time, genuinely wasn't sure they would be coming out of this one.

**I promise Emily's getting a break after this one! Pinky promise! Oh my, I feel so bad for my babies! Next chapter we'll get a small glimpse in how the girls are dealing with what happening and we're getting our next participants. WHO YOU GUYS GET TO CHOOSE! Tell me, who goes against who? Who gets what stone? What will the card say? Let me know what you want to happen next chapter. And once again, I promise Emily's getting a little break… For now.**


End file.
